Ginger farmboy
by Llueeve
Summary: Mini no sabe que está pasando, pero Alo está empezando a ser una constante, tanto en su vida como en sus pensamientos y eso no le gusta, no puede estar enamorándose del granjero pelirrojo. Ni en broma.
1. Chapter 1

**Skins** es una serie británica, creada por Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley, si fuera cosa mía, Chris no hubiera corrido la misma suerte que su hermano.

* * *

_Serie de momentos, entre Mini y Alo._

* * *

Mini se ríe, salta y hace el tonto como nunca antes se había atrevido.

La música martillea con fuerza en sus oídos, su pelo se mueve rebelde con cada giro que realiza, las pulseras que lleva en el brazo izquierdo, tintinean alegremente en su muñeca y por un instante logra olvidarse de todo.

De Nick y su nueva novia-o quién diablos sea-que están bebiendo a unos pocos metros de dónde está ella, de Franky y su extraño comportamiento últimamente. De Grace, que la ha ignorado completamente, para estar besándose con Rich en un sofá como si un hubiera un mañana y de Liv, con la que aún está molesta por lo sucedido con Nick.

Solo le importa bailar, seguir bailando y divertirse sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Y todo gracias a Alo y su estúpida manera de moverse, logrando hacer que sonría cuando estaba empezando a replantearse que había sido un error acudir a la fiesta.

Además está tan cómico con ese mandil de flores y su pelo pelirrojo desordenado.

Mini no puede decir que ella y el granjero sean amigos, precisamente. Simplemente, por circunstancias de la vida, una de sus mejores amigas sale con su mejor amigo, y ahora tiene que acostumbrarse a pasar más tiempo con él, pero nada más.

Son personas totalmente opuestas, si Grace no se hubiera fijado en Rich y Franky no hubiera hecho acto de presencia en Bristol, probablemente no cruzaría con él más de dos palabras en toda su vida. Es más, está segura de que le caería bastante mal, a veces tiene cosas un poco infantiles que acaban con su paciencia en menos de un suspiro.

Pero en el fondo tiene que reconocer que no es mal chico, es bastante gracioso y tiene esa forma de ser tan peculiar que llama la atención.

Por no hablar de esa manera que tiene de mirarla. Mini es consciente de que, cuando quiere, puede hacer que más de un chico pierda la cabeza por ella, pero con Alo es diferente, no sabría expresarlo. Pero cuando la mira, hay algo más oculto que simple deseo.

Y Mini lo encuentra interesante, muy interesante.

* * *

**N.A:** Primer momento. Aqui fue cuando empece a pensar en ellos como algo más que amigos, tan adorables bailando juntos :3

_**¿Reviews? (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mini se muerde el labio. Está nerviosa y preocupada.

No debería haber permitido que Franky se fuera con Liv y Matty, no tal y como están las cosas entre ellos. Franky es demasiado vulnerable y Matty no es capaz de ocultar lo que siente hacia ella, además si se añade a Liv a la ecuación, el resultado no promete nada bueno.

Pero en parte es culpa suya, por forzar demasiado a su amiga y meterse en donde no la llaman.

Y por si fuera poco están perdidos, hace horas que Rich y Grace les están esperando en la Iglesia y ellos han sido incapaces tan siquiera de llegar hasta los lindes del pueblo.

Y eso que se suponía que Alo sabía cómo llegar, aunque para darle un voto de confianza hay que decir que tanto Nick como ella no son precisamente los compañeros de expedición ideales. Nick está tan borracho que apenas puede dar un par de pasos sin tambalearse y ella en tacones tampoco es que vaya muy rápida.

Observa a Alo, tiene la vista fijada en el horizonte y una ligera sonrisa ilumina su rostro. Parece muy confiado, Mini está segura de que el chico acaba de descubrir donde está el pueblo donde sus amigos pretenden celebrar la boda.

Le resulta bastante sorprendente la gran capacidad que tiene para orientarse, ella hasta se pierde en el centro comercial.

No han hablado mucho desde la fiesta que éste dio en su casa hace unas cuentas semanas. Mini ha querido preguntarle en más de una ocasión que tal se encuentra su padre, pero tras cómo le trato, cuando el chico estaba tan deprimido en busca de algún hombro amigo sobre el que llorar, cree que estaría totalmente fuera de lugar.

Alo se acerca dando grandes zancadas.

—Ya he encontrado el camino—. Afirma, seguro de sí mismo.

Mini le sonríe — Bien hecho granjero.

Alo agradece sus palabras.

—Espero que Liv y los demás no tengan mayores problemas para llegar.

Mini vuelve a morderse el labio al recordar a sus amigos.

Alo nota la preocupación en su rostro, no duda en preguntarle qué es lo que sucede.

Ella le mira a los ojos, dispuesta a darle alguna respuesta cortante marca de la casa, pero al notar la preocupación gravada en los ojos del chico, se detiene. A Alo realmente le preocupa que es lo que le pasa. No se lo esperaba, no ha sido precisamente muy amable con él, así que él no tendría por qué interesarse en ella, pero aun así lo hace y eso acaba desorientándola.

—Algo malo va a pasar si no logro impedirlo—Responde, escuetamente.

No espera que Alo lo comprenda, pero el chico vuelve a romperle los esquemas a sentenciar, casi solemnemente: —Si hay alguien que pueda, esa es McGuinness.

Mini se siente enrojecer.

—¿Tú crees? —Pregunta, con más inseguridad de la que pretendía.

Alo solamente sonríe, Mini no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Siente el sol sobre su piel, el verano ha llegado a Bristol antes de lo previsto.

Sonríe mientras se acomoda mejor en la improvisada tumbona, que ha instalado en el césped del jardín de la casa de los Levan.

Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero no es ajena a lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Escucha a Nick y Rich discutir sobre la barbacoa que están intentando encender, mientras Franky y Matty disimulan-malamente- sus carcajadas.

Cerca de ella están tumbadas Liv y Grace, cuchicheando, aprovechando también los rayos de sol, tan buen tiempo no es muy habitual en su ciudad natal.

El único que falta es Alo, hace un rato que dijo que iba a la cocina a por bebida y aún no ha vuelto. Si fuera otra persona Mini se preocuparía, pero es Alo. Probablemente esté en el baño cascándosela pensando en ella o en sus amigas en bikini.

Pero de pronto nota algo frío y duro contra su hombro.

Gritando se aleja de la tumbona, con tan mala pata que se da de bruces contra el suelo. Cayendo a los pies de Liv, que en lugar de ayudarse comienza a reírse con ganas.

Mini le lanza una mirada asesina y se levanta rápidamente, intentado comprender que ha pasado.

Es entonces cuando descubre a Alo detrás de la tumbona, con par de botellines de cerveza en la mano.

Mini frunce el ceño, probablemente el estúpido de Alo quiso asustarla apoyando una de las botellas contra su espalda.

—¿Te parece gracioso?

Una tímida sonrisa se asoma en el rostro de Alo.

—Solo quería asustarte, no espera que te cayeras al suelo.

Mini se cruza de brazos.

—Pues menudo fallo, genio.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

Parece francamente preocupado. Mini chasquea la lengua.

—Sobreviviré.

Alo asiente.

—Has pegado un salto muy gracioso.

Mini frunce el ceño.

—Vete a la mierda—Vuelve a tumbarse al sol, pero ésta vez alerta, no vaya a ser que Alo tenga otra genial idea.

En seguida el pelirrojo le tapa el sol, Mini bufa. Cuando quiere puede resultar ser un incordio.

—Me tapas el sol—Suelta de mala gana.

Alo se aparta rápidamente.

—Perdona—Dice mientras le cede una cerveza.

Mini le mira interrogante.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una ofrenda de paz?

Alo niega con la cabeza.

—La fui a buscar para ti, parecías un tanto sedienta.

La chica se quita las gafas de sol y las coloca sobre su cabeza, a modo de diadema.

—Muy observador, _Farmboy_.

Le pega un gran trago a la botella.

—Por ti lo que sea— La imita.

Mini alza una ceja, así que "por ella lo que sea", sonríe satisfecha.

Es bueno saberlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorprendentemente, saber que Alo continúa siendo virgen y que su plan de acostarse con una prostituta ha fracasado te llena de una extasiante emoción que recorre cada célula de tu cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

A parte, enterarte de que viajaréis juntos hacia Marruecos y que tendréis, junto con Liv y Nick, una semanas a mayores que vuestros amigos para disfrutar del pueblo en el que os alojareis, provoca que esa emoción burbujee con más fuerza en tu interior.

Te conoces de sobra y sabes que tus ansias por estar a solas con el chico granjero no son precisamente muy puras.

Si Alo supiera que está pasando por tu mente ahora mismo no tienes muy claro si se asustaría ante la intensidad de tus pensamientos o más bien creería que está soñando.

Al fin de cuentas muy pocos chicos pueden presumir de que alguien como tú, nada más y nada menos que Minerva McGuinness, se digne a dedicar unos gloriosos minutos de su tiempo en pensar sobre ellos.

Y mucho menos en el modo en el que tú piensas en el pelirrojo. Aunque solo esperas que no confunda las cosas, porque si piensas llevar a cabo tu plan será ocasión de una sola noche, no piensas volver a repetirlo. No estás tan desesperada. Es un reto y piensas cumplirlo, nada más.

Pero basta de entretenerse construyendo castillos en el aire, el vuelo saldrá en unas pocas horas y aun no has terminado tu maleta.

Cuando estéis sintiendo el sol de Marruecos sobre vuestra pálida piel ya podrás pensar las cosas con más claridad, y por supuesto, pasar a la canción.

Pobre _Farmboy_, no sabe la que se le viene encima.


	5. Chapter 5

Alo está tumbado en una de las hamacas que él y Matty han atado a los árboles de la casa, hace apenas un par de horas. Se le ve bastante tranquilo, con las manos tras la cabeza, en bañador y con los ojos cerrados.

Rich y Nick están apenas a unos metros de distancia de él, riéndose de alguna estupidez que Mini no llega a escuchar del todo.

Franky todavía continúa durmiendo, Liv está en la cocina liándose un porro y Grace, todavía un poco somnolienta, se instala en una de las tumbonas dispuesta a tomar un poco el sol.

Pasando frente a sus amigos y dedicándole a Nick un gesto obsceno por el comentario que ha dedicado a su bikini, se para enfrente al pelirrojo, tapándole el sol.

Alo abre los ojos al notar la falta del calor en su rostro. Al descubrirla frente a él, solamente vistiendo su bikini dorado, el chico traga en seco. Mini sonríe con suficiencia, divertida al ver el efecto que causa en él.

—¿Quieres algo? —Pregunta intentando mostrar un deje de indiferencia en su voz, aunque en opinión de Mini falla estrepitosamente.

—Tomar el sol.

Alo la mira alzando una ceja. Mini vuelve a sonreír.

—No quiero quemarme—Aclara—¿Podrías ayudarme y ponerme crema en la espalda?

Alo se queda en blanco durante unos instantes, Mini aprovecha para hacerse un hueco en la hamaca y sentarse de espaldas a él. La hamaca se mueve un poco, pero ninguno de los dos cae al suelo. La chica le pase el bote del protector solar, logrando despertar a Alo de su letargo.

Mini reprime un escalofrío en cuanto nota el frío liquido sobre sus hombros, Alo no intercambia ni una sola palabra con ella, pero se nota que está poniendo bastante empeño en su tarea.

Alo termina finalmente de extenderle la crema y le devuelve el bote enseguida, pero ninguno de los dos parece tener intención de moverse.

Mini gira la cabeza, y observa al chico con detenimiento, ambos están peligrosamente cerca. Alo tiene un gracioso rubor en las mejillas, lo que provoca que la sonrisa de Mini se ensanche aún más. Es un estúpido y un completo fracasado, pero nadie puede negarle que en ese momentos es absolutamente adorable.

—Gracias—Susurra.

Alo esboza una media sonrisa.

—Cuando quieras.

Mini finalmente se levanta de la hamaca, y con pasa ligero deja al chico solo con sus pensamientos.

Se acerca hasta Grace y se coloca en la tumbona contigua a la de su amiga. Grace le dedica una larga mirada por encima de sus gafas de sol.

Mini bufa molesta por el escrutinio.

—¿Qué?

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

La chica frunce el ceño molesta.

—No estoy haciendo absolutamente nada.

Grace se encoje de hombros, dándole la espalda. Mini se dispone a imitarla y por el rabillo del ojo descubre a Alo, desde la hamaca, observándola disimuladamente.

Grace ya bocabajo suelta una pequeña risa, Mini la mira interrogante.

—Ten cuidado—Advierte—Si juegas con fuego, acabas quemándote.

Mini no puede evitar reírse ante su comentario. Ella no está jugando con fuego… ¿No?


	6. Chapter 6

Alo está estirado en el maltrecho colchón, que hace de improvisada cama, cuan largo es. Todavía duerme, pero en su rostro aún hay rastro de una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Su pecho desnudo se mueve arrítmicamente, acompasado con su respiración.

No puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar lo escéptico que se había mostrado el pelirrojo en cuanto la vio aparecer en su habitación, sin dudar ni un segundo el acercase a él y comenzar a besarle. Resulto bastante cómico-y un poco irritante a decir verdad-su insistencia en repetirse a sí mismo que no estaba soñando.

Aunque Alo parecía bastante dispuesto a volver a repetir su encuentro las veces que hagan falta, ella no cree que sea una buena idea. Mejor dejar las cosas como están, ha sido una ocasión única, casi como un favor que quiso hacerle al chico.

El pobre necesitaba acostarse con alguien de una vez por todas, y a pesar de que resulte tedioso tratar con él a veces, Mini ha acabado cogiéndole cariño, no mucho, pero sí algo. Y el chico se merecía una primera vez memorable-no como fue la suya con Nick-no una incómoda noche con una prostituta cualquiera como tenía planeado.

Ha sido un acto de caridad, nada más.

No piensa volver a repetirlo. Ella es Minerva McGuinnes y él solamente es un insignificante _farmboy._


End file.
